To Find Yourself
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Zim has found out the truth, and now he must defeat the Armada with the help of Gaz, The Resisty and his new friends Shinju and Cetch. [ZAGR][DASR] On hold for now.
1. Fight!

**Invader ZIM: Chapter 1**

Zim picked at the food that was squirming on his tray. He looked around his empty table, and then at his food. He pushed it away and stood up. He grabbed his bag and walked to the High Skool Library.

His old Irken uniform had been replaced with baggy black pants and a black beater with a black sweatshirt with 'Irk rocks' sewn on the back of it. He had worn it because no one would understand what it meant and just think he was weird. Exept for Dib, but the filthy Earth monkey couldn't support his own big head, so he didn't count. In Earth years, he would be about seventeen years old.

Somehow he had grown to about 5'9, but he wasn't sure how. He seemed to be growing as tall as the humans. He was still running diagnostics on himself to find out.

He walked through the library doors and sat down at a table near a window. This was where he went when he was bored. But, unfortunantly, he always got boreder. If that's a word… eheh.

He looked out the window and his eyes widened. He looked at Gir, who was dancing on the other side of the window, singing, "Hellooooo, Master! I foooouuuund yooooouu!"

Zim opened the window quickly and grabbed Gir. "Gir! You foolish-" He looked at the students sitting at tables next to him.They stared at him, some shaking their heads.

"This is normal!" Cried Zim. "My canine always follows me to skool and he dances! I trained him well!" He grabbed Gir, jumped out the window and ran to his house, which, fortunantly, was only a block away.

"Gir!" He said when they got inside. "You aren't supposed to come to skool with me! How will I blend in with you doing this constantly!"

Gir stared at Zim for a moment, and then burst out crying.

"No, Gir, don't cry!" Yelled Zim. Gir stopped suddenly.

"Ooooookay!" He ran off and made waffles. Zim raised an eyebrow and made his way out the door.

He ran back to the window he had jumped out of and climbed back in. He fell onto the table. He looked up and saw Dib, with Gaz leaving his side to play

"Hello, Zim," He said with an evil look on his face.

"Out of my way, filthy Worm Baby! I have to get my homework done." He added when he saw the looks he was getting. He grabbed his bag and started out the door. All of a sudden, he felt a burning sensation on his neck.

He twirled around and saw Dib holding a water gun laughing maniacally. Zim felt a wave of anger bubble up to the surface. He dropped his bag. All of the students stared at him, walking towards Dib.

He grabbed Dib by the collar and punched him, hard, in the jaw. He dropped him and walked out into the hall. Dib ran out after him and punched him in the stomach.

"Fight!" Yelled one of the rocker people, and soon a crowd gathered around Zim and Dib. Gaz stood there and watched them, planning to let them fight it out or whatever.

Zim threw Dib onto the ground. Dib got up quickly and hit Zim in the eye, hoping for a contact to slip off. It didn't work. Zim socked Dib on the side of his head, dazing Dib for a moment, and Zim took the opportunity to deliver a series of punched to his face.

There were kids cheering on Zim, even though they really didn't know his name, and Dib's friends (yes, he actually made some) cheered him on.

"Let's go, green boy!"

"Come on, dude, go for the face!"

"Dib! Come on!"

Zim picked Dib up by the collar again and threw him up againt the wall and socked him right where his cheek bone was. Dib raised his feet and pushed Zim away and ran up to him and hit him.

Zim threw Dib to the ground. Dib got up and then it was just a blur of punches.

A p.e. coach, Mr. Fear, pushed his way throught the crowd to the fighting boys. He pulled Zim away from Dib, who had bruises on his face.

"Don't fuck with me, Dib!" Yelled Zim angrily, saying Dib's name with malice.

"Calm down buddy!" Yelled the coach.

"Yeah! Go, green kid!" Yelled one of the rocker guys, and they all cheered for Zim. They jeered at the coach and Dib.

"Quiet! Or I'll give you all detention!" Belowed the coach, taking Zim and Dib into the office.

He sat them down in chairs. Dib glared at Zim, who had a black eye and bruises on his face and a faint burn mark on the back of his neck.

"Now I'm not going to ask you two why you got into a fight. But I am gonna tell you this: You will not do it again. You are getting off this one time, because it's your first offence. However, If you pull this again, you will get suspended. Violent behaior is not welcome at this skool. Do you understand?"

Dib and Zim both nodded numbly.

They were exused after a long lecture. It was almost time for skool to let out by the time the coach was done.

Zim picked his bag up and walked out of the skool, leaving Dib to go fuck himself or something.

As he walked outside, he saw a crowd of humans walking to their busses and driving their cars away from skool.

He saw the Rocker group walking towards him. He ignored them and walked toward the direction of his house. He was going to think of a way to destroy Dib, that he was.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a group of about fifteen humans, all dressed up in dark colors and chains and trenchcoats.

"What do you want, filthy worm child?" He said.

"Hey man. I'm Cetch," Said a boy with spiked hair and a red streak in it. He was about six feet and he had his lip peirced and his ears gaged. "What's your name?"

"Zim…" Said Zim uncertainly. Who was this human, and why was he talking to him? None of the other humans seemed to want to talk to him, and they called him a loner.

"Awesome. We saw how you kicked Dib's ass today. It was pretty hardcore."

"That filthy human deserved it."

Zim started to his house. "Goodbye, filthy worm babys! Zim will leave you now!" He sighed and made his way.

As he walked to the small cul de sac, he passed a nieghbor watering his grass. He looked at him and glared. The neighbor looked at him with a clueless face as Zim mumbled, "Filth."

He walked inside his house and sat down by Gir, who was watching T.V. "I love this show…" Said Gir contently, every five minutes.

Zim went into the kitchen and spotted a mouse running around on the floor. It had make-up on and a dress. "Gir! What have I told you about bringing animals into the house and putting make-up on them?"

Gir giggled. "I dun know!"

Zim looked closley at the filthy mouse. Weren't humans afraid of these things? He picked it up by the tail and studied it.

Zim went to his underground base and turned on the transmission to call the Tallests. He had a new diabolical plan!

The tallests apeared on his screen. "My Tallests! I have a new evil plan to crush the humans once and for all! I-"

"Zim." Said Tallest Purple. "Where is your uniform?" He said, smirking. This was a good exuse to get him in trouble.

"I had to replace it with these clothes to blend in with the earth pigs and-"

"And why are you so tall?" Asked Tallest Purple.

"No irken is suposed to be taller than the Tallests!"

"Zim, do to this disobedience, we must banish you from Irk. You are no longer an invader." Said Tallest red, trying not to smile so big. "You were sent to Earth to die, Zim. You were never a real invder."

Zim stared at them. "Th-this is a joke… right…?"

"No, Zim, it isn't a joke. I'm surprised you didn't realise it when you were told. Tak told you, Sizz Lorr told you, and you never got the hint." Said Tallest purple.

Tallest red smirked. "Zim, next time you try to send us a transmission, we will send someone down there to kill you."

Zim watched the screen turn into static. He sat down on his knees and stared at it.

Dib sat on the couch, next to his sister, Gaz, who was playing on her Gameslave 4.

"I can't believe he did that, Gaz! I mean-"

She looked up from her Gameslave. "You had it coming. You wouldn't leave Zim alone."

"Are you taking his side! He's the enemy, Gaz! He's trying to take over the world!"

"Your voice fills me with a horrible rage." She got up and went into her room.

She layed down on the bed and focused on slaying her vamire piggies.

She had changed over the past seven years. She was sixteen now, and had definantly filled out. Her hair was almost waist long, and her amber eyes were seen a little more, instead of her always closing them. She wore baggy pants with chains and a black spaghety strap shirt. There was an unzipped jacket over it that came down to her knees.

Dib walked into her room. "Hey, Gaz, have you seen the Neosporin?"

"No. Go away." He left and forgot to shut the door. She hated this. She wanted the door closed at all times. She got up and slammed it.

A pale-blue skined alien with dark blue hair and white eyes strode through the hallways of her spaceship after hearing of a transmission sent to her.

Ryo, the leader of The Resisty walked to the transmission. She looked at the screen to see the faces of the Tallests.

"What do you want, Irken Scum?" She spat, still keeping her dignity in check, even after that

lost battle. She felt her antenai twitch.

"Were just asking if you want to give up now…" Said Tallest Purple.

"Yeah," Said Tallest Red, slurping on a brain freezy. "I mean, after us beating you and destroying your comrads and all…" He took a bite from a donut.

"The Resisty will not give up! You wait and see!" She turned the transmission off and rubbed her temples.

"Captain Ryo!" An alien with a Resisty uniform and purple skin with green hair came running up to Ryo. "An important message!"

"What is it!" She snapped, making the alien step back a bit.

"We're approching a nearby planet! It is three planets away from the sun, and it is called Earth. Do we make a landing?"

Ryo looked up and turned on the screen. A picture of the planet came on. "What are it's inhabitants? Is it taken over by Irkans?"

"No, Ma'am, It isn't even marked for conquest. It has been marked as free territory, and for some reason, planet jackers decided not to take it. The inhabitants are Human."

Ryo looked up. "I thought there had been an irken on it."

The messanger looked at something on a clipboard. "No, ma'am, I don't think so. These are records of every planet with an irken on it. There is nothing recorded."

"Okay…" Said Ryo relectantly. "Well, let's land. Are these species familiar with foreign planets?"

"It seems, not, Captain."

"Then pick an isolated area and put on a cloaking device. We can't risk anymore. These 'humans' could try to battle with us, and we are in no condition at all."

"Yes ma'am!" The messanger soluted and walked quickly away.

Ryo had been at the Great Assigning… One of the spies had told her that there had been an irken assigned to Earth. But maybe she could have been wrong.

She studied the picure of Earth, noticing it's blue and green pattern.

**Author's note:**

Hello, my people. I just couldn't stop myself! I had to… had to write an Invader ZIM fanfic! Zim makes my life complete!

And a big thanks to Pirate Shinju for putting this chapter up. Thank you… I would feel so pathetic without you… --'

Read Pirate Shinju's Fanfiction! ((If you're a Naruto fan)) It's called, "Kakashi, you perverted BASTARD!"

It's awesome, trust me.

I will try to update soon! Read and Review! Zim commands you!


	2. Not the only one

**Invader ZIM: Chapter 2**

Gaz sat down at lunch in her seat next to Dib. Almost instantly, Dib turned around and faced her.

"Zim isn't here, Gaz! That means he's planning something, I know it!"

"Have you ever thought that he might just be sick?"

"…" Dib looked at his food and chowed down.

At the 'Rocker/Gothic' table, a girl with a green skeleton with crossbones shirt on with black pants and chains named Shinju stared. At Dib.

Cetch looked at his twin sister. "What are you doing Shinju?"

She tried to keep herself from drooling.

He got next to her and looked where she was staring. "Are you staring at what I think you're staring at, little sister?"

She breathed in and out and wiped some drool off the corner of her mouth. "Uhhh… Your only my big brother by six minutes and twenty-eight seconds…" She mumbled in monotone.

Cetch waved his hand in front of her face. "You like the Dib-kid who picked a fight with that cool-green-kid? Are you crazy? Helloooo…?"

"I would screw him in like… two seconds."

Cetch leaned back in his chair. "That would be a show."

"I wonder if I could seduce him… him and his trench-coat-wearing self."

"His sister's cool. She's good in art." He stood up and picked a girl, Sei up out of her seat. She had pale skin and short black hair. He slung her over his shoulder. "But I still like Sei's a-"

He got slapped very hard. Sei was out of his arms somehow… she had this way of appearing and dissapearing… which was creepy.

"I know my ass is nice but you'll never get free access to it." Her eyes turned dark and she glared at him. "Understand?" She said darkly.

"Y-Yeah…" Said Cetch, backing away. He sat down next to Shinju again and stole one of her tater tots. She bit him. He set his head down onto his bag.

"Everyone is abusing me today…" He mumbled into his backpack.

Gaz looked around and saw Shinju staring at Dib. She smirked at Shinju. She then looked at Dib, who was going on another paranormal rant to his friend, Willy.

She picked up her tray and walked over to Shinju's table. "Can I sit here? I'm sick of my brother. His voice is stupid." Shinju nodded and went back to staring at Dib.

Cetch looked at her. "Hey, your Gaz, right?"

Gaz glared at him. "Yeah. What of it?"

Cetch smirked as he pulled out a profesional camera and snapped a picture of her. She opened her amber eyes at him and glared. "Why did you do that?" She asked darkly.

"I needed one more picture for my art class. I had to take pictures that potrayed emotions. You represent anger."

Shinju looked up. "I like those." She said with a blank look on her face. Cetch looked at her.

"I didn't say anything."

Shinju looked around. "Oh…" She looked back at Dib and kept on staring.

Cetch looked back at Gaz. "And my sister represents obsession." Gaz smirked.

Sei walked past. Cetch sighed. "And she represents love…" He got up and walked up to Sei, his trenchcoat flowing behind him. He took her hands in his.

"Sei, I am enchanted by your beauty and grace! Please…" He got really close to her face. "Will you… bear my children?" One of his hands moved South…

((a/n: Ha! Miroku action!))

He came back to the table with a red handprint on his face.

"Unrequited love…" He sighed.

"You're stupid." Said Gaz simply.

"I'm only a hopeless romantic." He said, standing up. All the people at the table and some people from other tables stared at him. Even Shinju in her trance looked up at him.

"For love… we cannot live with out it! Love is the very thing that keeps our souls pure! No one can live without love… That is why unrequited love rips us apart! For it is what fuels our hearts and our dreams! It is timeless! It is endless! And everyone should love!" He proclaimed, standing on the chair with one foot on his table.

Everyone was quiet. Shinju began to clap. "Bravo!"

Gaz slapped her forehead. A hopeless romantic and a girl who was obsessed with Dib. Brilliant.

"Awesome, man." Said William, who was sitting at the same table. "Love rocks my socks off."

"It blows my skirt up." Said Dakota, a girl with a couple dozen piercings you could see, and a good amount you couldn't.

"It mashes my potatoes!" Said someone from a different table.

"It get's my wenis happy! It gives me orgasims! It--"

"Okay, Shinju. You can shut-up now."

The bell rang and Gaz got her things. "See ya later, lover boy." She walked to her class, not desiring to go to math.

Dib walked next to her. "So, Gaz, what's up."

"Math." She took a bite from the candy bar that she had bought. Dib took it away from her. "Thanks, Gaz! I love Chocochoco bars!" He went off to his class and Gaz stood there. She started shaking. Several bypassers stared at her and hurried off.

"Dib… I will make you pay! Let it be known, that today, until the end of all days, you shall not know the meaning of peace, for I shall bestow terror upon you and your candy bar stealing self! You will pay… You will pay!" She said, shaking with anger, her teeth clenched and her eyes squeezed shut.

Cetch passed by. "And that's why you represent anger." She glared at him and went off to class.

Gaz walked out of the skool and saw Cetch and Shinju walking towards her. Cetch ran up to her.

"Hey Gaz, ya know that green kid?"

"Zim."

"Yeah, him. Do you know where he was today?"

"I don't know. Probably sick."

"Oh. Do you know where he lives? He's in my science class and the teacher told me to give him his homework."

"Sure." She said wuth sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Alright! Will you give this to him for us? Me and Shinju need to…" He looked at Shinju, who was strangly quiet. "We have stuff to do." He handed Gaz the books and he and Shinju ran to an blackish-green car that had green flames on it. It was one of those old cars, like a car that someone would kill for… in the fifties.

Gaz sighed. She just wouldn't meet Dib today.

She walked to Zim's house. She stopped in front of the house, eyeing the gnomes. When she walked past, she jumped to the front door and opened it. She darted inside before the gnomes could get her.

She shouldered her back pack off and put the books in a corner.

"Hello?" She said, walking around and looking for Zim. "Zim?" She heard something running out of the kitchen.

"Gazzy!" She heard the little robot, Gir, come out. "You daaaaanced with meeeee! Your a good dancer, Gazzy!" She smiled at Gir. She would never admit this to anyone, but she thought he was really cute.

"Where's Zim?" She asked him.

Gir giggled. "He's on the fooooorrrrth floor! Wanna meet George? He's a girl, but his name is George! Heeheehheeeeeee!" Gir ran off into the kitchen.

Gaz went into the bathroom. She looked at the toilet, not wanting to go into it. She reluctantly stepped into it and flushed herself down the toilet. She stepped out of it when she was in the underground base. She looked around. The place was messy… last time she was here it was clean and organized.

She heard a slight whimpering sound. She saw a huge blank screen and a couple chairs surrounding it. She walked towards them. She looked around and saw Zim without his contacts or his wig.

He was putting a knife aginst his wrist, and there were tears streaming down his face. His teeth were clenched and a purple liquid was oozing out of his skin.

"Zim stop it!" Cried Gaz as she ran over to him and knocked the knife out of his hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

Zim stood up and backed away from her. He didn't want to see anyone, especially like this… He went into a corner and hugged his knees. "Go away, you filthy… human." He said.

"No!" Gaz said, crawling in front of him. "What were you doing?" She reached her hand out to his wrist. "Why were you-"

Zim reached out and clawed her face, leaving a deep scratch. "Leave me alone, you filthy human! Just leave me to die!" He stood up. Gaz got angry.

"Stupid Zim…" She went up to him. "Zim, tell me why!" She took his hand and held onto it tight. She looked at his wrists, which were oozing out purple blood.

"I'm useless…" He whimpered, leaning back against the wall and sitting down. She let go of his hands for a moment and ripped her jacket apart. She tied the pieces of it around his wrists. She could see the blood seeping through the thread. She knew they would be scars.

"How?" She asked him gently.

"They sent me here to die…" Tears streamed down his face. "Th-the Tallests..."

"Sshh." Said Gaz, trying to comfort him. She really didn't know why she cared, it was just that… she didn't know. "It's okay…"

"N-no, it's not! I'm not an invader, not a human… I-I don't belong…"

He sat there like that for awhile, fighting off tears, wishing that this Gaz-human hadn't stopped him, had just left him to die.

Gaz stood up. "That was stupid, Zim." She didn't sound angry enough, though.

"You don't know-" Started Zim.

Gaz glared at him. "I do know, Zim, I do!" She pulled up the sleeves of her sweater, revealing scars on her wrist. "You aren't-you aren't the only one who's suffered! These are from a long time ago!"

He stared at her wrists, and then at his. He was very quiet.

She suddenly felt bad. "Here… come with me to my house, Zim…"

Zim shook his head. "Zim doesn't need your pity, human…" She glared at him.

"Come with me… or else."

**Outside:**

Thunder clapped and boomed, bringing lightning and screams from terrified little children. The rain rolled in and the wind howled in the moon light… A devistating cold brought frost upon the grass and all the flowers died…

**Ahem… back to inside… that lightning scared even me…**

"O-okay…" Said Zim quietly. Gaz led him out into his living room where Gir was watching television.

Gir looked up. "Is master going somewhere with pretty Gazzy?"

"Yes, Gir." Said Zim flatly. Gir gasped.

"Can I go? Please! I'll be goooood! I prrrrooooomise!" Gaz almost smiled. How could she resist? She truly had a weak spot for Gir.

"You can come, Gir." She said, grabbing an umbrella from the closet. She opened the door and saw that it was dark. Had she been here that long? Dib would freak, especially when he saw that she was bringing Zim with her. And after their fight, too…

Oh, well. Dib could get over it. It was still raining and Gaz hurried while making sure the umbrella was over Zim, who didn't seem to care whether he dissolved in the rain or not. In fact, it looked like he was _trying_ to get into the-

Gaz found herself tackeling Zim, who was trying to get into the rain to kill himself. Again. She pushed him inside to her house.

"You idiot!" She yelled, fighting the nerve she had to sock him into yesterday. Gir ran into her kitchen, proclaiming that cows were his friends and that he was going to make waffles.

Gaz chewed him out for that one.

**In the kithen:**

Gir was happily making waffles with calamari in them. He was singing the song, "Oops I did it again" and spinning around in circles.

Dib came into the kitchen. Gir looked at him. "Heeeelloooo! You're that Dibby boy!"

Dib pointed at Gir and panicked. "And you're Zim's robot! I knew he was planning something! He probably put you in here to spy on me! You must be pretty stupid, Zim, to think you could put this past me!"

Gir giggled. "Your head is biiiiig! Master says it's like a Hippoooo…" Said Gir contently, setting the table with plates full of waffles and calamari, and rading the fridge to find the A1 sauce. He soon continued his Britany-Smearse(I mean…Spearse)-song-singing. Dib just stared.

He shook his head and went into the living room. He saw Zim sitting there alone on his couch. In his own living room! "Zim! What are you doing here, you alien scum! What's your plan this time!"

"I don't have a plan, Dib-monster," Said Zim in low voice, "And your sister, the Gaz human invited me." He said, glaring at Gaz when she came into the room. He hated her. For not leaving him alone. He had thought that maybe if he ran out into the rain it would be a swifter death, and she wouldn't be able to save him in time, but it didn't work. Stupid filth, she was.

"Dib, your voice is stupid. And if you're not going to be nice to Zim, I'll show you a horrible, raging death that even your reincarnation won't forget." Said Gaz dangerously.

Dib backed away. "He's the enemy, Gaz!"

Gaz sat down in front of Zim and started wrapping Zim's wrists with real bandages. "No he's not, Dib."

"He tricking you!" Said Dib accusingly.

"I'm not, you filthy human." Said Zim.

"What happened to your face, Gaz? I'll bet he scratched you!"

"No, Dib," She said, saying his name with a hint of malice. "I picked up a cat and scratched me."

"He's tricking you, I know it!" Said Dib, getting ready to take action. "He's going to take over the world!"

"No, I'm not." Said Zim, his voice cracking.

Gaz heard it. "Go away, Dib. I'll talk to you later."

"But, Gaz, what if he-"

He could have sworn he saw flames dancing around her head as she glared at him. "Later, Gaz!" He yelled, running into the kitchen with Gir.

"So Gir, about those calamari waffles…"

Gaz looked up at Zim as she finished wrapping his bandages. "You're staying here tonight."

"I don't want to." Said Zim, reminding Gaz of a little child.

"You have to. I don't trust you. And then you're coming to skool with me tomorrow."

"You're filthy." Said Zim, not able to come up with anything better to say.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." She led him upstairs into her room and left him there for a moment. She went into Dib's room and grabbed a black T-shirt and some pajama pants with ACDC written all over them.

"Put them on," She said as she walked into the room and threw them on Zim's lap. She walked out of her room to let him change. All of a sudden she heard her window open.

She slammed the door open and pulled Zim away from the window. "I'm going to have to watch you, aren't I?" She said as she locked the window. At least he had the clothes on.

She pulled a couple blankets out of her closet and layed them down on the floor. She pulled a couple of pillows off of her bed and put them there as well. She pointed at the miniature bed. "Sleep." She said.

Zim grudgingly layed down on it, pulling the covers up just enough that only his eyes were showing. Gaz turned the lights off and layed down. She stayed up and made sure Zim didn't try anything. She knelt down beside him. He was sound asleep.

She went to her door and put a security lock on it, pressing the code. She did the same with her window. She then put her hand on the door. It opened for her.

Good. Now the only person who could open the windows or doors. She closed the door and pulled out some clothes. She put on a sweatshirt and some loose denim jeans. She opened the door, locked it, and hurried downstairs. As she went into the living room, she saw Dib and Gir watching television.

"I love this show…" Sighed Gir contently.

"Okay, Gaz," Said Dib. "Explanation. You're lucky Dad isn't here and he's on his little Science Convention."

"Okay, Dib. Zim isn't taking over the world anymore. Good enough for you?" She said, her eyes closed, walking out the door. Dib got up.

"No! Why did you bring him here?"

Gaz turned around. "Dib, just be nice to him, okay? He's not taking over the world because he isn't even supposed to. He was banished from his stupid homeplanet or whatever. I'm going to get his stuff for him."

Dib got quiet as he proccessed this information. "Oh. Well, it's still dark out."

"Gir," Said Gaz, " You wanna come with me to your house?" She pulled an umbrella out of the closet.

"Yay!" Yelled Gir. "I looooove you, Gazzy!"

Gaz could have melted. He was so… so… adorable! And that word wasn't even in her vocabulary!

"Come on, Gir," She said as she stepped outside in the dark and the rain. Gir skipped happily beside her.

"Be careful, Gaz!" Yelled Dib.

She walked through the cold to Zim's house. She opened the door and hurried in. Gir skipped happily in and went through the house turning on all of the lights. He spun around in circles and bumped into a wall. He started crying.

Gaz hurried over to him and Gir hugged her. "Now why did you do that, Gir?" She asked gently.

Gir seperated from her and giggled. "I dun know…"

He ran off and spun around again, exept whenever he bumped into walls, he giggled.

Gaz smiled to herself and walked through to Zim's room. She rummaged through his dresser and found several shirts and pants. She grabbed a few pairs of socks, and put everything in a duffle bag with the irken symbol on it that she had found.

She gathered up her backpack she had forgotten as well as Zim's math homework.

She looked for his wig and his contacts, which she found with Gir's help. She looked for anything she might have forgotten. She looked on Zim's table. On it was something that looked like a tape. It had an irken symbol on it.

She wen to Gir and handed it to him. "Gir, here's a new movie! Do you want to watch it with me?"

Gir shreiked in delight and put it on the television. There was a picture of tall irkens on the screen.

These must be the 'Tallests' that Zim talked about so much. On the screen it read:

**-Invader Zim-**

**(Recorded Transmissions With The Tallests)**

She watched the transmission recordings. Every one of them was for the Tallests. She watched the last one, which was the one telling Zim not to call again or they'd kill him.

"And why are you so tall?"

"No irken is supposed to be taller than the Tallests!"

Gaz's eyes widened as they went on.

"Th-this is a joke, right?"

"No, Zim, this isn't a joke…"

Gaz turned the t.v. off, angry. "Come on, Gir, let's go to Gazzy's house."

"Ooooookay! Can I make waffles?"

"Of course you can, Gir." She found it funny how she was nicer to Gir than to real people. Oh, well. She grabbed everything and got going.

She hurried through the dark back to her house and ran inside. The rain was pouring harder than ever.

"It was like like cows coming out of the sky!" Said Gir, making waffles and frying hamburger meat in them.

Dib came out from his room. "My only clean pajamas are gone…" He mumbled. His eyes were half closed and he was still wearing his clothes.

"Zim has them." Gaz said, putting the duffle bag on the couch.

Dib was too tired to protest. "Oh…" He said as he headed back upstairs to his room. Gaz ran upstairs as well, planning to go to sleep.

She opened the room to her bedroom and looked around Zim was still sleeping. She sighed.

She quickly went into her closet and changed into black sweatpants and a white shirt with a vampire piggy on it. She layed down on her bed and went to sleep.

Captain Ryo stepped outside of her ship. It was sunrise on this planet, she noticed, and it only had one sun.

The grass waved gently in the field. The wind blew through Ryo's short hair and she shivered. Mornings were cold on this planet…

She looked around. There was a thick layer of trees around the field, and every leaf was either red, yellow, or chestnut brown.

"Alright, men!" She cried, noticing the looks she was getting from her female comrads. "And women!" She got a few looks from other members. "Or genderless comrads! For crying out loud!"

She continued. "I have done some research on this planet. The dominant species, it seems, are humans. They are not used to foreign planets, so we must blend in for the time being! This seems to be an abandoned area, so we'll stay here and re-group for a bit. I have already sent messages to our comrads in space that… hopefully haven't fallen to the Armada. They should be here in about a week. So right now I would like you to start making repairs on the ship."

"Do we have a time limit, Captain?" Asked a rather buff alien, who happened to be the cook.

"Well…" Satarted Ryo, thinking.

"Not really, but it would be nice to be ready before our comrads arrive. If they do…"

The crew soluted Ryo and got to work. Ryo went into the transmission room and searched for any alien stations on the planets. She wasn't surprised at what she saw. "I knew it! There is an Irken station on this planet!" She hacked into the irken's file.

It read:

**Irken:**

**Zim**

**Ex-invader-**

**Banished from Irk-**

**PAC code:**

**Birth-**

**Invader**

**Tallests-**

**Food Cortia slave**

**Self-**

**Invader**

**Tallests-**

**Ex-Invader**

Interesting history… She thought as she studied his profile. It seemed that at birth, he was supposed to be an invader. He was banished from his homeplanet to Food Courtia… and it seems he escaped to the Great Assigning…

He was kidnapped back and discovered his PAC code was still a Food slave. And when he got back to Earth, he changed it to Invader… And the Tallests somehow changed it to Ex-invader.

Why hadn't the Tallests let him back? This Irken was a genious… She looked through his profile. He had saved this world from Planet Jackers… Done evreything exept take it over. Amazing.

Maybe this Irken could be useful to the Resisty.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my minions! I finally updated, sorry for the long wait! Please review! **

**A response to one review: Dude I know that what's-his-face was the commander of the resisty, and don't worry about the leader-change. All will soon be explained. -**

**Also, a thanks to Pirate Shinju for helping me post this and letting me put her in my fic. I will have Gir give you a lap-dance sometime. Or a strip tease. Whatever mashes your potatoes.**

**A side note: My parents took my computer away and I'm using someone elses right now. I had all chaptert written but it got erased and the floppy I put it on ... the files were CORRUPT! **

**AARRRGGHH! **

**So don't worry, I might get the computer back for Christmas. I'll be re-writing the chapter, so I'll see ya later. Review! Zim comands you!**


	3. Another Earth day

**To Find Yourself: Chapter 3**

Gaz was already awake and dressed and ready for skool that morning as she woke Zim up.

He opened his ruby red eyes and glared at her. He wouldn't have to face this stupid Earth day if she had just left him alone.

She threw his duffle bag at him and left the room. She gave him his contacts and his wig as well. He got dressed in a pair of black baggy pants with chains and a black shirt. He put an unzipped black sweatshirt with a huge 'I LOVE EARTH!' sewn on the back of it over the shirt.

He walked over to her window. He put his hands on the rim of it, planning to lift it up and climb out, but instead an alarm went off and he jumped back in surprise.

Gaz came in through the door into the room and smirked. "I'm not that stupid, Zim."

"Stupid Earth-human-worm-monkey." He said grudgingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They walked outside. It wasn't raining anymore. Instead, the sun was shining and the leaves were stuck to the ground, due to wetness.

They sat there and waited for the bus in silence, Dib deciding to play sick and ditch school that day because he was tired.

When it came, Gaz sat by Zim, who looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with her.

**Gaz's POV:**

I looked at him, deciding to sit with him at lunch today and keep tabs on him. I knew everyone of his classes because Dib was in the same classes and constantly talked about it.

I swear, if my brother didn't hate him so much, he'd have a crush on him. It got annoying, really. It had been seven years and he hadn't taken over the world yet, so he wasn't going to take it over now.

I had almost be rooting for him, since the damned world had it coming anyway. I'm surprised we've lasted this long anyhow. I looked at his face, which had healed really fast from that black eye. There was still a faint mark.

I thought about how I had seen Zim last night. He had acually been crying… and cutting. I had done it before, too, but… I hadn't really realized what I had to live for. Dib, Dad… even if he wasn't ever around. I guess I could put my Game Slave 4 in that catagory, too.

Dib had caught me and stopped me, hugging me and telling me to please not do it again. I cried into his arms for the first time since Mom had died. I knew that Dib still tucked me in when he thought I was asleep. It wasn't so bad, I guess. He sometimes tucked me in when he knew I was awake, too.

I looked over at Zim. He was truly alone. He had been lied to, sent off to this hellhole. He didn't belong here. He belonged nowhere, I supposed. So why did I care? Why did I save him?

I wasn't sure… whatever. I still wouldn't let him commit suicide. The idiot.

The bus came to a stop in front of the high skool. I saw Shinju and Cetch walking around campus.

We got out of the bus and Shinju saw us. She tapped on Cetch's shoulder and pointed us out. They started walking towards us.

"Hello, Gaz and Zim!" Said Cetch cheerfully.

"Hi, you guys!" Said Shinju. "Hey Gaz, where's your brother?"

"He's ditching today." I said simply. Shinju looked down.

"Oh. Okay." She looked at Zim. "Hello. You're the one who beat up Dib, huh?" Zim glared at her and nodded. She shrugged. "I wasn't there that day. Cetch told me about it."

She closed her eyes and waved her fists. "You look like a cool person and I like you and all, but… I must avenge him!" She kicked him hard in the shin. Zim bent over and felt the bump on his leg.

"Ow! You filthy Earth-pig!"

"Vengance is mine!" She laughed maniacally.

Cetch stared at her. "Right. Just nod your head and smile, friends." He toyed with his camera, the strap around his neck. "Hey," He said to Zim. "Why do you look so down? This is the season of love!"

"That's spring, Brother." Said Shinju.

"No! It's every season! Love is everywhere! Anywhere! Any time! That's what's so beautiful about it!" He said, stars in his eyes. Shinju whacked him in the head.

"Shut up. You're going to start spinning around again and embarrass me! Again!"

Cetch held his head. "Fine…"

We walked inside. I walked Zim to class, just to make sure he actually went and didn't try to ditch and kill himself. Geez.

I went to my art class. I walked into the room and saw that there were canvasas in the room. There were two chairs to each canvas.

The skinny-as-a-pole art teacher who was an ex-hippie clasped her hands toghether.

"Hello, class!" She said in her soft voice. "Today, we're going to try a new exersise! WE'll all pick a partner, and sit down at you rcanvases! Do that and I'll give you further instuctions!" She said happily, lighting candles in the room and burnig incence.

Cetch came up to me. "Hey, friend, Wanna be my partner?"

I sighed. "Whatever." We sat down next to a canvas.

As soon as everyone was settled, the teacher went on. "Now, on your half of the canvas, draw whatever you think describes your personality. And in the middle find a way to match them up!"

Everyone got started. There was a dull sound of everyone talking.

Cetch put his brush in the blue paint. "Hey, Gaz, what was wrong with Zim this morning?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Yeah there was. I could tell. Why did you walk him to class? You never do. His class isn't even close to yours. I could tell something was wrong."

"I can't really tell you." I said. How was I going to tell him that Zim was an alien banished from his homeplanet and he had tried to kill himself?

"Oh." Cetch said, understanding. "I didn't even know you guys were friends."

"Kind of." I said. "He's more of an aquantance. We've known each other for awhile." I left it at that. I looked over at Cetch's side of the canvas. There was a black rose on it. He was outlining it with blue at the moment.

I picked a black color and started.

Eventually, I had black flames and green outlining them. There were green foxes jumping around in the picture. Cetch had a black rose and blue outlines with a black back ground. There was a blank spot in the middle. We ended up throwing on some green and blue and smearing it in the middle.

"That's good, partner," Said Cetch, wiping blue paint off his face.

"That's the nastiest name anyone's ever called me." I said.

It was time to go.

I grabbed my bag. "See you at lunch, Gaz!" Said Cetch.

"Oh, darn." I mumbled.

I went to English.

**Zim's POV:**

I hated her. That stupid girl. Dib's scary sister. What was she doing in my house anyway? She could have just left me to die.

I sat in the filthy human class, Science. They were studying outer space. And most of the theories that the stupid Science-humans came up with were wrong.

The Gaz-human would probably want to sit next to me today. Until she thought that I would be 'okay'. She didn't realize that I didn't belong anywhere, that I had nothing. That I didn't even have a filthy 'family' because I had been created in an incubator, which only reminded me of how useless and insignificant I really was.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I remembered last night, when she came into my house. She still had a scratch on her face.

I looked up and sighed.

"Zim, are you ready to pay attention, yet!" Yelled the ugly filth human teacher.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Anyway. Today, we will talk about Halloween. It's coming up soon and I have to tell you filthy children to dress up for it."

I sat straight up in my seat. "Halloween? NNOOOO! Not that holiday again!" I yelled, remembering when I got trapped in that nightmare world with Dib. Ever since then, I locked my doors, ignored Trick-or-Treaters on Holloween, and hid in fear…

"What's wrong with you?" Said Shinju, who I hadn't realized was right next to me.

"Halloween… evil!" I cried.

"I like Halloween." Said Shinju.

"You all turn into Candy-eating-zombies!"

"Umm… well, who could resist free candy?"

"Candy… It's disgusting!" I said, remembering how it makes my throat burn.

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Don't worry." I growled. "My boat is floated."

"Will you shut-up?" Said the teacher, Ms. Yetighity.

I sat silently in my seat.

"Now, today, scum, we have covered the non-existence of aliens. Now, we'll disprove ghosts--"

"Ghosts are real!" Cried Shinju, standing up in her chair. "I have some in my room! Sometimes, my door will lock on it's own and the window will, too! Also, one time, I was typing on my computer and someone poked me in the head. I thought it was my brother, but when I turned around, no one was there! And sometimes when I--"

"Quiet, Miss Shanks!"

Several students made ghost noises and made fun of her. "Sit down, crazy chick!" Yelled one of the football-humans.

Shinju sat down and turned around in her chair to look at the human with the sports jacket on. He looked at her for a moment and then turned to his friend.

She kept glaring.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She glared.

He looked at her and then looked away. He started to shift around in his seat.

She kept glaring at him.

His teeth started to chatter.

Glare.

He looked like he was about to shrink in his seat.

_Glare, Glare, Glare…_

He sniffed and looked away. "T-teacher?" He asked, shakily raising his hand.

"What!" She snapped.

"C-can I go to the--" He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He looked at Shinju, who was still glaring at him.

"Spit it out, Dawson!"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked quickly.

"Take a pass, you brat."

The human, Dawson, ran out of the room.

I looked at Shinju. She looked back at me and smiled. "I wonder what was wrong with him?" She smiled. I shrugged and looked away. I didn't want to envoke the wrath of this… female.

The teacher went on and on, with Shinju constantly interrupting and proving the fat teacher wrong. She was sent out to the hallway.

I sighed when the bell rang. One more hour until lunch.

I looked at the piece of paper that I had been given in my second hour. I was supposed to go to a different class because I was too smart for the stupid math class. They told me that I could have another elective.

They had chosen another class for me. I had to go to room CC034. I went down the hall and looked at the numbers on the doors until I found the room. 'Photography' it was called… I walked in.

I saw tables with four stools to each of them. Cetch was in the back, waving his arms around. "Hey, Zim, come sit over here!"

I walked over to him with a dark look on my face.

"Hey, what's up? I didn't know you were in this class."

"I wasn't!" I said proudly. "I was too superior for the math class I was in! Ha! Filthy, huma-"

Cetch had taken his camera thingy out and a bright light flashed in my eyes. I fell to the floor screaming. "No! NNOOOO!"

Cetch looked down at me. "Well. Someone isn't very photogenic."

"Why did you do that! You filthy earth worm!"

"You represent arrogance. We have an assignment in this class! I don't know if you'll have to do it, though, since you just got in here. We have to take pictures of things that represent emotions."

Cetch looked past me. I looked around and saw a short man, about as short as I was supposed to be. Most humans would call him a 'midget'.

"Hello, class!" He said happily as he stood up on a podium. "It looks like we have a new student in this class. His name is Zim. Zim, would you like to say anything?"

"I am ZIM! Praise me! PRAISE ME!" I cried, standing up at the table. I looked around and saw other humans staring at me.

"It looks like we have another creative mind in this class," Said the short teacher human, seemingly unfazed. I sat down.

The teacher handed me a piece of paper and a camera that looked a lot like Cetch's. I took it and looked at it.

"Mr. Shanks, could you show Zim here how to work the camera? I have to go sort some things out with the office." The short man wobbled out of the classroom, calling, "Free time!"

The whole class instantly started talking. Catch looked at me. "I suppose I'll have to show you how to work this thing."

"No! I've used more dangerous weapons as playthings!" Zim took the camera and pressed a random button. A light flashed in his eyes several times.

"MADNESS! MADNESS!" He screamed rolling around on the ground. Several students stared at him.

"You know, you really should let people help you…" mumbled Cetch.

_Author's POV:_

Cetch had the perfect plan! He could cheer both Gaz and Zim up by hooking them up. They were both so down on themselves… It would work.

The 'inner Cetch' rubbed his hands together. It laughed deviously.

Zim looked at the piece of paper that the teacher had handed him. It had different emotions written down.

**Happiness**

**Sadness**

**Arrogance**

**Immaturity**

**Anger**

**Fear**

**Love**

**Obsession**

"Yeah." Said Cetch, a hint of glee in his eyes. "So… this camera…

The next hour involved several screams of pain and rolling around on the ground. The dammed flash on the camera. Sigh.

The bell rang, letting the students know that it was time for the hour-long break called lunch.

Gaz just happened to be right outside the door there, glaring at people who passed by.

"Scary girl." Muttered Zim as he walked, her and Cetch walking beside him.

"What?" Asked Gaz in a sugary sweet voice. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

They walked to the cafeteria, seeing Shinju sitting down at a table. They joined her at the small booth.

"Hey Shinju!" Said Cetch as he slid into the seat. Shinju took a bite of her fries. Zim sat down and sighed. Gaz opened a can of soda and took a sip out of it.

Cetch couldn't handle the silence. He was about to say something when…

Dib came by and took a seat by Gaz. Gaz glared at him shortly, and then took another sip of her soda.

"Hey, Gaz!" Said Dib. "So… you knbow that extra soda you had in your back pack?"

Gaz glared at him. "I don't recall telling you about an extra soda. And what do you mean by… _had?_"

Dib gulped. "Umm…" He lookd around. "Well… I was really thirsty and I know that you always have one in your bag, so…"

Gaz stood up and smacked Dib. "Why do you always have to eat my stuff! It's mine! Mine! Why, Dib!"

Shinju had stopped everything that she had been doing and stared at Dib. She drooled. And Cetch was starting to get a bit worried. He decided to save his sister from embarressment and draw atetention to himself. It was only his duty as a twin.

Hey, everyone, look what I got last night!" He said happily, pulling his shirt up.

Shinju snapped out of her trance and looked at him. He got the attention of everyone at the table.

"Is-Is that…" stuttered Shinju, her face a mix between shock and confusion.

"Sure is! Got 'em last night. They really hurt!" Said Cetch happily.

"You got nipple peircings?" Said Gaz, amused. "You idiot. I'll laugh when they get infected."

Zim didn't really know what the humans were talking about. What were these… nipple peircings?

Dib had absolutly no comment.

The tallests leaned back and sipped their brainfreezies. They hadn't gotten a transmission from the annoying rejected irken yet. But there was a problem. The locator chip that had been set on The Resisty's ship had been pulled off… and right before it passed the planet Earth.

"Hey, Purple." Said Tallest Red, taking a donut from a tray. "Do you think we should do something about Zim, still?"

"Like, kill him?"

"Um… wasn't what I had in mind, but that works too!"

**Author's note:**

Hey people! A bit of a cliffie, sorry. Sorry it took so long to update! I had to rewrite A LOT. Thank you for being patient!

Read and Review!


End file.
